It will be appreciated that wireless communications devices such as smartphones are often subject to a number of different policies. For example, a smartphone may be configured such that personal policies apply in connection with a smartphone. Additionally, the smartphone may be configured to access a corporate network in which case corporate policies may also apply in connection with the smartphone. Furthermore, there may be other policies such as those associated with state and/or national laws which may also apply in connection with the smartphone. It will be appreciated that these policies may periodically conflict with each other.